poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas:Chowder Island
Characters *Chowder *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Truffles *Panini *Endive *Gazpacho *Gorgonzola *Kimchi *Chesnut *KIWI!!!! Places *Mung's Catering Company **Ordering stand **Kitchen **Chowder Room *Endive's Catering *Marzipan City (Main Street) **Marzipan Market(Multiplayer room) *Gazpacho's Stand *Apprentice Games Items *Dollop *Fruit *Key *Punching Ray *Stair Steps *Kimchi Walkthrough *Start in the city, and talk to Chowder. *He will say that he is getting hungry, but he has no money. *Go to the right until you reach Gazpacho's Stand. *He will give you fruit for a dollop, which you do not have. *Go back to the city, and go left until you reach the Catering Company. Go inside. *Truffles will be inside, taking an order. She will tell you to make "Chopped Gliver", because Mung is out. *Go into the kitchen (Truffles will not let you pass until you make the order). *Play the game by simply chopping the gliver on dotted lines. *Truffles will give you a dollop. *Go to Gazpacho's Stand again and give him the dollop for fruit. *Give the fruit to chowder. *He will eat it, and before giving you information, Panini will pop up and chase him away. *Shnitzel will walk up and speak (you won't understand him). *Tell him you don't understand him. Chowder will run past and drop a note book. *Give him the note book and he will write his message. *He will apparently say that Mung is missing, and Chesnut knows where he is. *Go right from Gazpacho's stand, to Endive's. *Hop on the many platforms until you reach the roof, where chesnut is. *He will say that he has no idea where Mung is. Chowder will run up and knock over Chesnut, and reveal a small key. *Take it, and chowder will give you a punching ray. *Now, a boss. Panini will run up, and accuse you of trying to hide Chowder. *He will say that you need to hit Panini with the punching ray. *In the battle zone, try to hit panini 3 times. She will fall off the roof. *To the right of Endive's is the Apprentice Games. You can't get in, because the doors are locked. *Go back to Mung's where Gorgonzola will say that the doors were locked up during a close-off. *The place will be boarded up. Click on the door to play the next game. *Try to move the boards so that the "Unlock juice" can flow to the lock (cup). *The doors will unlock. Go in. *Go to the kitchen and talk to Shnitzel. He says that the stairs were destroyed. *Grab the stair steps (one item). *Use them and assemble them in another game. *Go up to Chowder's room. *Use the key to unlock Kimchi's cage. *He will be an item. Go to the Apprentice Games. *Use Kimchi. He will let you fly. *Fly up to the top of the colluseum. Go down. *Mung will be there, as a hostage, over a lava pit. *Click on a nearby thrice cream container. It will tip over and somehow stop the lava. *Walk over to Mung. Talk to him to free him. *Endive will run up and say that she was trying to "eliminate the competition", until you freed him. *She will drink a flying drink and start to fly. *Get on Kimchi and go after her. *This will be just a little harder than Betty Jetty was. Endive flys and shoots lasers, that makes three trips around you. *Avoid them and touch her. She will fall onto the ground, and everyone else will be there, and start to beat her up. *You will appear in the kitchen after this bit. Mung will give you the medallion. Category:Ideas Category:Idea Category:Poptropica Island Ideas